


(Se in mezzo alle strade) Piovesse il tuo nome

by Fae



Series: Schegge di Marlena [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Het, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Infidelity, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Clothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: La città è piena di negozi, ma poi chiudono sempresarà la mia missionesarà, sarà, saràche ora ho un fiore nella boccaSe in mezzo alle strade, o nella confusionepiovesse il tuo nomeio una lettera per volta vorrei bereIn cui a Barcellona piove, ma non importa a nessuno dei tre. (Spin-off diLa dolce Marlena)





	1. Prima parte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [La dolce Marlena (non c'è taglio, non c'è cicatrice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113976) by [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate). 



> \- ambientata tra il primo e il secondo capitolo di [La dolce Marlena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113976)  
> \- sì, dovete leggere quell'altra per capire questa. Cioè, di base più o meno si capisce lo stesso, ma voi dovete farlo comunque. Anzi, la verità è che dovete leggere tutto il [Marlenaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196389) dall'inizio alla fine, perchè è una cosa di cui avete bisogno nella vostra vita, anche se ancora non lo sapete. Quindi se non l'avete già fatto andate e leggetelo, e poi tornate qui.  
> \- se non volete leggerlo siete delle brutte persone e vi disapprovo, ma comunque il contesto che serve per capire è più o meno il seguente: è un modern!AU, ci sono Francesco, Lorenzo e Giuliano, sono giovani e felici e durante una vacanza a Barcellona hanno scoperto che fare le cose in tre è più comodo e appagante che farle a due a due. Seguiranno molti problemi, ma per ora tutto è bello e facile e pieno di porno.  
> \- volevo scrivere qualcosa su questo universo più o meno da quando la Eli l'ha creato, soprattutto perchè L'HO VISTO NASCERE E NE SONO LA MADRINA E LO AMO (no, sul serio, immaginatemi con il Marlenaverse in braccio tipo Francesco con bb!Piero *piange*), ma essendo una cosa ancora in corso e bella da far piangere ero superintimidita perchè oh mio dio e se scrivessi roba che non c'entra niente con quello che deve ancora succedere?, e se sbagliassi tutte le caratterizzazioni?, e se facesse cagare?, eccetera. Però quest'idea era abbastanza inoffensiva e mi sentivo di poterla gestire, e per essere sicura di non fare casini le ho chiesto tutte le informazioni del caso e ho avuto il suo timbro di approvazione (e un sacco di reazioni scomposte in capslock).  
> \- titoli e citazioni da _Se piovesse il tuo nome_ di Elisa.  
> \- per Eli ovviamente, e per la chat delle Magnificers. Grazie per gli ultimi mesi di scleri, vi amo tutte e il nostro OT3 è il più bello del mondo <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- prompt: pioggia (COWT #9, seconda settimana @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net))

Barcellona, a quanto pare, è bella anche quando il sole non c'è.

Non si sogna nemmeno di essere un po' meno calda, questo no, e l'umidità appiccicosa dell'aria farebbe venir voglia a Francesco di strapparsi via i vestiti e farsi una doccia perlomeno ogni ora. Non che gli manchino le ragioni per fare entrambe le cose, non dopo la prima notte di vacanza, ma questa è un'altra storia - e non è il genere di storia alla quale pensare in pubblico, seduto ai bordi di una piazzetta talmente scollegata da qualsiasi itinerario turistico che sulle loro guide non è nemmeno segnata, e che proprio per questo, incorniciata dal cielo pieno di nuvole e dalla luce bianca e accecante del pomeriggio, sembra quasi un posto fuori dal mondo.

E' stato Lorenzo a trovarla e a trascinarli lì, ovviamente, perchè sia mai che perda un'occasione per fare l'alternativo del cazzo, ed è sempre lui che ha insistito per fermarsi un po' e dargli il tempo di fare qualche foto prima di rientrare. Giuliano ha alzato gli occhi al cielo ma si è arreso quasi subito, e Francesco ha deciso che la cosa migliore da fare era andare in cerca di un bar e di qualcosa da bere.

Si sta bene, dopotutto, con una lattina gelata in mano e senza il sole che picchia sulla testa, a guardare Lorenzo che guarda dentro la sua reflex come se ci vedesse qualcosa di misterioso, e cerca l'angolo perfetto per scattare come se il mondo visto attraverso le lenti dovesse rivelargli qualcosa. E magari è davvero così, perchè Lorenzo ci vede sempre qualcosa di più, nel mondo, nelle persone, in ogni cosa che lo circonda, qualcosa che nessun'altro è in grado di vedere.

Giuliano, dal canto suo, si è infilato nell'unico negozio di souvenir dei dintorni - una di quelle botteghe che sembrano ferme a cinquant'anni fa, con la pietra lasciata a vista sui muri e aria condizionata neanche a parlarne - da almeno dieci minuti, e ancora non accenna ad uscirne.

Francesco lo tiene d'occhio attraverso la porta, lasciata aperta per attirare i turisti e per cercare di far entrare almeno un filo d'aria, e non sa se essere più divertito dai suoi tentativi di tenere a bada la proprietaria - una nonnina deliziosa alta la metà di lui, con i capelli bianchissimi e la pelle bruciata dal sole di troppe estati, che lo ha chiaramente adottato nel momento in cui ha varcato la soglia - o dalla quantità di roba che sta ammucchiando sopra il bancone. Tra le altre cose è abbastanza sicuro di distinguere un paio di terribili calamite in gesso dipinto, di quelle che sua madre odia ma continua ad attaccare lo stesso al frigo solo per amore dei propri figli, e una monografia illustrata di Gaudí che costerà probabilmente il doppio di tutto il resto e farà senz'altro la felicità del suo amico Sandro.

Mentre i suoi acquisti vengono diligentemente incartati uno per uno, Giuliano attacca bottone con il ragazzo alla cassa - nipote, forse, o lavorante stagionale; avrà poco meno della sua età, riccioli neri che gli incorniciano il viso e l'aria cordiale ma timida. Lo spagnolo di Giuliano è fermo alle cinque parole scarse che ha imparato nei giorni passati, e per il resto comunica ancora a gesti e in un miscuglio di italiano, inglese e toscano che il più delle volte non ha senso nemmeno per sbaglio, ma non sembra essere un problema - né per lui né per il ragazzo, a cui bastano qualche parola e un sorriso per dimenticare la timidezza e lasciarsi prendere dalla conversazione.

Niente sembra essere un problema per Giuliano, niente sembra riuscire a impedirgli di allungare la mano e afferrare quello che vuole nell'esatto istante in cui lo vuole, e chiedere e insistere fino a trovare il modo di ottenerlo. Francesco ne è sempre stato ammirato, fin da prima ancora che Giuliano decidesse che quello che voleva era lui. Ha la sensazione che anche Lorenzo lo sia, a suo modo, forse perché è qualcosa che non gli capita così spesso; perché Lorenzo non ha bisogno di chiedere, il più delle volte, a Lorenzo basta _esistere_ , e chiunque gli sia abbastanza vicino non può che venirne attratto e cominciare a ruotargli intorno. 

Francesco si è ritrovato tra le loro mani, nella loro orbita, senza sapere bene come - e quel che è peggio è che non ha nessuna idea di come fare ad uscirne.

Giuliano si china in avanti e domanda qualcosa a bassa voce, evidentemente in cerca di un'informazione ben precisa, e Francesco si fa più attento. All'inizio il ragazzo si limita a guardarlo con perplessità, poi Giuliano cambia espressione e aggiunge qualcos'altro, e lui scoppia a ridere e annuisce, sporgendo un braccio verso il lato opposto della piazza e muovendo la mano per dargli indicazioni. Non riesce a capire di più, tra la distanza e il viavai che copre il loro gesticolare, ma quando Giuliano ha quell'espressione lì di solito sta parlando di bere o di scopare o di entrambe le cose, e Francesco scuote la testa e distoglie lo sguardo perchè sta cominciando a sentirsi un po' meno ammirato e un po' più geloso, e non gli va di ricordarsi che non è nella posizione giusta per esserlo.

  


(Novella, in effetti, ha reagito con tutta la tranquillità del mondo quando le ha detto che sarebbe partito con Lorenzo e Giuliano.

Non gli ha tirato addosso né oggetti né bestemmie e non ha nemmeno cercato di fargli cambiare idea, e non è che Francesco si aspettasse necessariamente una di queste cose - dopo tutto questo tempo non sa ancora bene cosa aspettarsi, quando si tratta di Novella - ma nonostante la sua scarsa esperienza in fatto di donne è abbastanza sicuro che non è così che sarebbe dovuta andare la conversazione. Non sono mai stati una di quelle coppie appiccicate con la colla e incapaci di muovere un passo separatamente, ma sono pur sempre dieci giorni in meno che passano insieme, e Novella è troppo intelligente per non aver capito da un pezzo come stanno le cose, e Francesco tiene troppo a lei, e a un certo punto dovranno per forza parlarne come si deve, di tutto questo.

Fino ad ora, però, è successo soltanto che Novella l'ha guardato per un attimo, giocherellando con la cannuccia dentro il suo aperitivo, e poi si è stretta nelle spalle come se fosse una cosa di nessuna importanza. "Allora magari ne approfitto e salgo a Venezia a trovare i miei, mentre sei via" ha proposto. "Almeno mi tolgo il pensiero."

"Mi dispiace" ha borbottato lui, perchè gli è sembrata comunque la cosa più giusta da dire. "Sono uno stronzo."

Novella ha riso appena e l'ha guardato di nuovo, più a lungo e più intensamente, e Francesco ha stretto le labbra e sospirato tra sé perchè davvero, questa cosa di trovarsi invischiato sempre e solo con gente dagli occhi _così_ azzurri prima o poi lo ucciderà. "Non sei uno stronzo, Fra, sei una puttana" ha commentato, divertita. "Sei la puttana di qualsiasi cosa si chiami Medici.")

  


A riscuoterlo è la prima goccia di pioggia.

Gli cade in mezzo alla fronte in modo quasi comico, e Francesco si sente un po' un imbecille per non aver pensato, nemmeno per un momento, a che cosa viene in genere subito dopo le nuvole. Alla prima seguono rapidamente una seconda e una terza e nel giro di pochi istanti sta effettivamente piovendo, non tanto da essere particolarmente fastidioso ma abbastanza da fargli decidere che magari è il caso di alzarsi e cercare un riparo.

Getta la lattina vuota nel primo cestino che gli capita a tiro e si sposta rapidamente sotto un balcone, a un paio di porte di distanza da quella dal negozio di souvenir, sicuro che Giuliano lo noterà non appena esce; sta per chiamare Lorenzo e dirgli di raggiungerlo, quando si accorge che non è più nell'angolo dove lo ha lasciato poco prima. E' al centro della piazza, invece, e dopo aver riposto la reflex al sicuro nella custodia che porta a tracolla ha alzato lo sguardo verso il cielo, e chiuso gli occhi; la pioggia continua a cadere, sempre più forte, ma a lui non sembra importare.

Se fosse chiunque altro, Francesco lo chiamerebbe lo stesso e gli direbbe di muoversi, invece di restare lì a infradiciarsi come un coglione; ma è Lorenzo, e c'è qualcosa, in lui e in quel momento, che gli toglie il fiato e le parole.

E' nel modo in cui le gocce d'acqua gli cadono addosso, gli incollano i capelli alla fronte e i vestiti alla pelle; è nel sorriso che si fa più ampio ogni secondo che passa, fino a farlo ridere come un bambino, a renderlo il ritratto stesso di una felicità talmente pura da illuminare ogni cosa; è nei suoi occhi, che ora sono di nuovo aperti e abbracciano la piazza e la città e tutto quello che ha intorno, per catturarne la bellezza, la vita, e imprimersela dentro. Ed è tutto così perfetto, così irreale, che Francesco ha l'impressione di essere scivolato in un sogno.

A riscuoterlo, questa volta, è il calore del corpo di Giuliano contro il suo.

Lo abbraccia da dietro e gli appoggia un bacio tra il collo e la guancia, riportandolo alla realtà. "E' bello, vero?" gli sussurra, e Francesco non sa se a farlo rabbrividire siano le sue labbra, o il suo respiro che gli sfiora l'orecchio, o tutto il resto; non sa se stia parlando di Lorenzo, o di loro tre insieme, o di tutto il resto. Sa che non si è mai sentito così e che il cuore rischia di scoppiargli, e per un attimo gli è spaventosamente chiaro perchè Giuliano se la sia presa meno di quanto avrebbe dovuto, quando ha saputo che Francesco andava a letto con suo fratello, e perchè alla fine abbia accettato di dividerlo con lui: perchè Francesco prova le sue stesse cose, perchè può _capire._ Perchè amare Lorenzo è un'esperienza troppo enorme per poterla fare da soli.

E' solo un attimo, e non ha nemmeno il tempo di realizzare quello che ha appena pensato, di averne paura come dovrebbe, che Giuliano lo ha già preso per mano e se lo sta trascinando dietro, sotto la pioggia. Francesco non ci prova nemmeno a protestare: chiude gli occhi, e si lascia condurre al centro della piazza.

Perchè lì c'è Lorenzo e quindi, per forza, lì è dove devono essere anche loro.

Giuliano lo raggiunge per primo e gli si piazza davanti per reclamare la sua attenzione, con un sbuffo e un sorriso nascosto nella piega esasperata delle labbra; si sfila lo zaino dalla spalla - quello zaino dai colori sbiaditi mezzo distrutto da sei anni di ragioneria, che Francesco conosce per averci visto infilare dentro di tutto tranne i libri che avrebbero dovuto starci - e lo solleva sopra le teste di entrambi, tenendolo con una mano per bilanciarne il peso. Lorenzo ride di nuovo, e Giuliano gli passa la mano libera dietro il collo e lo bacia senza aspettare un altro secondo, ad occhi chiusi e bocca aperta, come il ragazzino che in fondo ancora è; quasi perde l'equilibrio nella fretta di stringerglisi addosso, e Lorenzo lo prende tra le braccia e gli fa piegare la testa per rendere il bacio più profondo, per inseguire la sua lingua con la propria, senza smettere mai, mai di sorridere.

Francesco si ferma a un passo di distanza, trattenendo il respiro. Non sa ancora cosa pensare di questa parte della faccenda, e tantomeno sa cosa gli sembra il caso di dire, e l'unica cosa che può e vuole fare, per il momento, è sentire il cuore che accelera di nuovo e la voglia di avvicinarsi che fa a pugni con quella più sottile e masochista di restare semplicemente a guardarli, e a desiderarli, e a riempirsi di loro fino a non avere posto per nient'altro.

Lorenzo e Giuliano non sembrano d'accordo con l'ultima ipotesi, però, perchè non appena si separano per riprendere fiato si voltano entrambi a cercarlo e se lo attirano contro senza nemmeno chiedere, come se quella distanza fosse intollerabile, come se fino a quel momento fosse mancato loro un pezzo.

A Francesco basta fare quell'ultimo passo per scivolare al suo posto, a riempire lo spazio al loro fianco e quello sotto lo zaino che sta in bilico per miracolo sopra le loro teste, ridendo un po' perchè ci stanno a malapena in due, figuriamoci in tre - e vorrebbe obiettare che come riparo fa schifo e forse sarebbe anche ora di buttarlo, che tanto ormai cade a pezzi e gli anni novanta sono belli che finiti, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola quando Lorenzo gli prende il mento tra le dita per baciarlo, la bocca umida di pioggia e della saliva di Giuliano, e Giuliano si aggrappa alla stoffa della sua maglietta, tirandola quanto basta per scoprirgli la base del collo e schiuderci contro le labbra.

Non c'è nessuno da quel lato della piazza, e probabilmente non c'è più nessuno neanche dietro di loro, ma Francesco ci prova lo stesso a non gemere - solo che non ci riesce, e il suono quasi disperato che gli sfugge si mescola a quello più roco che vibra nella gola di Lorenzo, al mugolio soddisfatto di Giuliano contro la sua pelle, e si perde nel ticchettare quieto dell'acqua che continua a cadere tutta intorno.

Quando riaprono gli occhi, e si guardano, è piuttosto chiaro che stanno pensando tutti alla stessa cosa.

"Rientriamo" decreta Lorenzo, senza fiato, cercando conferma nelle espressioni di entrambi.

Giuliano, però, scuote la testa. "Ci vuole troppo tempo" ribatte, e si riprende lo zaino con uno strattone solo per il gusto di farli ritrovare sotto la pioggia di colpo. Lorenzo e Francesco si guardano, e poi guardano Giuliano, e anche senza quel sorriso enorme e stronzo che gli è appena sbocciato sulle labbra lo saprebbero lo stesso che ha qualcosa in mente, ma così è praticamente una certezza. "Venite con me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- SI', GIURO, ARRIVA ANCHE IL PORNO.


	2. Seconda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- SCUSATE IL RITARDO OMG. Non l'ho fatto apposta, è che non pensavo di scrivere più di cinquemila (what) (WHAT) parole di preliminari prima di riuscire ad arrivare alla fine. Di solito quando scrivo porno ho sempre un'idea di base di quello che deve succedere, almeno per quanto riguarda le cose principali (tipo, non so, chi deve avere un orgasmo e come fa ad arrivarci), mentre questa volta sono andata quasi completamente a braccio - cioè, sapevo solo che si sarebbero imboscati da qualche parte a fare roba, ma a parte questo il vuoto. Per cui ho dovuto ragionare sui dettagli, e non è stato per niente spiacevole *tossicchia* ma ci ho messo un po', e nel frattempo mi sono persa nell'introspezione di Francesco. Per più di cinquemila (W H A T) parole. Non so che dirvi.  
> \- stando così le cose, ho deciso di dividere quella che originariamente doveva essere una parte soltanto per non avere una lunghezza troppo sproporzionata rispetto alla prima: quindi ci sarà una seconda parte (questa) e poi una terza. (Solo che, um, il porno sta nella terza. Ops?)

Giuliano se li trascina dietro entrambi, questa volta, la mano di Lorenzo nella sua e quella di Francesco in quella di Lorenzo, un po' correndo e un po' camminando e un po' ridendo senza nessuna ragione, lungo una stradina che sembra non finire mai. Non incrociano nessuno a parte qualche passante sorpreso in giro dal temporale come loro - due ragazze che lanciano strilli da sotto una giacca usata come ombrello, un gruppo di bambini che sembrano godersela un mondo, ma non sono che macchie di colore che appaiono e scompaiono ai limiti del loro campo visivo. Francesco è più concentrato sul riuscire a non cadere di faccia sull'asfalto bagnato, in realtà, e sul cercare di capire dov'è esattamente che Giuliano li sta portando.

Non che saperlo farebbe una qualche differenza, visto che è evidente che né lui né Lorenzo a questo punto sarebbero in grado di opporsi, ma è una questione di principio.

"Di qua!" lo sentono annunciare alla fine, davanti al portone di una palazzina apparentemente uguale alle decine di altre che hanno già passato. Giuliano lo spinge con una mano e il portone si apre senza sforzo, e nonostante qualsiasi possibile dubbio nessuno dei tre aspetta un istante ad infilarcisi dentro. L'atrio è piccolo, e a Francesco ricorda quello di certi condomini di Roma che ha visitato quando cercava casa per l'università: i muri un po' malridotti, una fila di cassette della posta appese a una parete e una sola rampa di scale che porta verso i due o tre piani superiori, e il portone che, a quanto pare, non si chiude nemmeno del tutto.

Si ferma a guardarli per un attimo, tutti e due col fiato corto e i vestiti ormai zuppi d'acqua tanto quanto i suoi - Giuliano che vive nei pantaloncini del costume fin da quando sono atterrati, e l'unica cosa che si è degnato di mettersi addosso oltre quelli è una delle sue canotte da tamarro piene di colori che fanno a cazzotti tra loro, Lorenzo che sfoggia con una disinvoltura invidiabile un paio di vecchi jeans tagliati appena sopra il ginocchio e una camicia bianca a maniche corte che addosso a lui, per qualche misterioso motivo, riesce persino a non sembrare troppo ridicola. Francesco ha su un paio di bermuda chiari e la prima maglietta che ha trovato in valigia che non fosse irrimediabilmente nera - è verde scuro, d'accordo, ma è già qualcosa - e se avesse saputo che non c'era il sole non si sarebbe nemmeno sforzato di cercarla.

"Ma che posto è?" ride Lorenzo, scuotendo via la pioggia dai capelli. "Conosci qualcuno che abita qui?"

Giuliano posa lo zaino a terra e lo guarda con aria furba. "No. Ma so che quelli che ci abitano non ci sono, a quest'ora."

"E chi te l'ha detto?"

"Un amico" ribatte, vago, e adesso tocca a Francesco ridere, perché l'immagine di Giuliano che molesta il ragazzo dei souvenir per farsi dire qual è il miglior posto in zona per imboscarsi è già abbastanza ridicola di suo, e l'idea di esserne stato geloso tutto ad un tratto sembra esserlo quasi altrettanto. Lorenzo gli lancia un'occhiata metà divertita e metà perplessa, e Francesco scuote la testa e agita una mano per fargli capire che sarebbe troppo lungo da spiegare e che glielo racconterà più tardi, cosa ha fatto quel cazzone di suo fratello.

Non è la prima volta che succede, che basti loro così poco per capirsi al volo quando si tratta di Giuliano; c'è questa specie di accordo non scritto, tra lui e Lorenzo, per cui possono anche essere incapaci di dirgli di no, possono anche lasciargli fare quello che vuole, ma nessuno dei due smette mai di tenerlo silenziosamente d'occhio. Non serve a molto, la maggior parte delle volte, e Francesco non ha ancora ben chiaro se la loro sia possessività, se sia istinto di protezione o semplice buonsenso; ma è così, ed è una delle tante cose a cui si sta abituando.

Giuliano, ovviamente, di tutto questo non si preoccupa nemmeno un po'. Quello che fa invece è allacciare le braccia al collo di Francesco con lo stesso sorriso con cui li ha convinti a seguirlo, e prendersi la sua bocca con la stessa semplicità, lo stesso spensierato entusiasmo.

Francesco gli passa le proprie attorno alla vita e risponde prima ancora di poterci pensare, perché baciare Giuliano è sempre stato così, gli è sempre venuto naturale anche quando non avrebbe dovuto esserlo, anche quando erano le prime volte e l'idea di baciare un altro ragazzo non l'avrebbe nemmeno considerata se quel ragazzo non fosse stato lui; e prima ancora di poter anche solo immaginare di dire qualcosa Giuliano fa un passo in avanti, e Francesco è costretto a farne uno indietro per non cadere, ed è un miracolo che riesca a finire con la schiena contro il muro senza andarci completamente a sbattere.

Ridono entrambi, uno nella bocca dell'altro, e Francesco vorrebbe avere la presenza di spirito necessaria per avvertirlo che se Giuliano gli rompe la testa lui sarà costretto a rompergli qualche altra cosa, ma Giuliano non gliene lascia il tempo né lo spazio; gli si preme addosso ovunque, dalle labbra al petto ai fianchi, e si ferma solo quando è costretto a riprendere fiato, e solo per ricominciare da capo subito dopo.

Francesco ci mette qualche istante a realizzare che Lorenzo è ancora lì, che ha appoggiato a terra la custodia della reflex accanto allo zaino di Giuliano ed è scivolato silenziosamente di fianco a loro, e adesso li sta guardando. Li osserva con un sorriso dolce e quasi rapito sulle labbra appena dischiuse, ma con occhi voraci che non perdono neanche uno dei loro movimenti, come se Francesco e Giuliano fossero uno spettacolo riservato solo a lui. Ed è davvero così, perché a Lorenzo piace guardarli - Francesco l'ha imparato la prima notte, mentre veniva nella bocca di Giuliano con gli occhi incatenati ai suoi - tanto quanto a loro piace farsi guardare, e c'è una complicità tutta nuova nel modo in cui lui e Giuliano spiano le sue reazioni da sotto le ciglia e poi tornano a sospirarsi addosso, con la consapevolezza di non essere soli a stringere loro lo stomaco.

Lentamente, con una delicatezza che contrasta con la foga crescente dei loro baci, Lorenzo solleva una mano e la appoggia dietro il collo di Giuliano. Gli spinge la testa contro quella di Francesco con calma studiata, come se ora a dirigere lo spettacolo fosse lui, e poi gli tira piano i capelli per farlo ritrarre, e Francesco riesce ad avvertire il momento esatto in cui il respiro di Giuliano si increspa, in cui le sue labbra gli sfuggono solo per farsi trovare di nuovo, e la carezza morbida della sua lingua diventa il riflesso di quello che Lorenzo vuole che faccia.

Poi qualcosa - una porta, una finestra o chissà che altro - sbatte d'improvviso con un rumore sordo, da qualche parte in cima alle scale, facendoli sobbalzare tutti e tre.

Francesco sembra rendersi davvero conto solo in quel momento di cosa stanno facendo e di dove sono - non in mezzo alla strada, è vero, ma dove chiunque potrebbe entrare come sono entrati loro, o uscire di casa e trovarseli davanti. "E se il tuo amico ti ha detto una balla?" domanda, con il fiato corto.

Giuliano si stringe nelle spalle. "Vuol dire che avranno qualcosa da guardare."

Lorenzo appoggia la fronte contro la tempia di Francesco e sbuffa via una risata soffice e rassegnata, e Francesco chiude gli occhi e rivolge una fantasiosa serie di bestemmie mentali all'indirizzo di qualsiasi divinità ci sia in ascolto. Li riapre soltanto per lanciare uno sguardo furtivo verso l'alto, dove il pianerottolo si congiunge con la rampa di scale successiva, cercando di cogliere qualche altro rumore. "Se c'è qualcuno di sopra" li avverte "io i vestiti non me li tolgo."

E' ovvio che lo sapeva, quando si è lasciato trascinare via dalla piazza, che è così che sarebbe andata a finire; ma pensava a qualcosa di veloce, e discreto, e che magari non rischiasse di farli ritrovare nell'equivalente spagnolo di una questura. A Francesco l'idea di farsi beccare con le mutande calate non è mai sembrata granché divertente - le poche volte che gli è successo qualcosa di simile con Novella non sono esattamente tra i suoi migliori ricordi, e per fortuna che si trattava di Guglielmo o di Lucrezia e non di qualcun'altro, e il terrore che ha visto riflettersi negli occhi di Lorenzo, un giorno che erano in salotto e la serratura del vecchio portone di villa Medici è scattata all'improvviso, potrebbe finire tranquillamente nella lista di quelli peggiori.

Giuliano, neanche a dirlo, di problemi del genere non se ne è mai fatti. "Mica ti tirerai indietro adesso, Cesco?" domanda, indignato.

"Mica è stata un'idea mia."

"Ma sei serio?"

Francesco sospira. "Non mi tiro indietro. E' solo che vorrei non far vedere il culo a tutta Barcellona, magari."

"Non ha tutti i torti" commenta Lorenzo senza scomporsi.

"E dai, ma vi siete messi d’accordo?" sbotta Giuliano, e tanto per ribadire il punto accenna con la testa verso lo zaino rimasto sul pavimento, togliendo a Francesco qualsiasi dubbio gli fosse rimasto su quello che ha in mente. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarselo prima, che è più probabile che Giuliano esca senza chiavi o senza soldi piuttosto che senza preservativi. "Che problema c’è? Ho portato tutto quello che serve!"

Lorenzo arriccia le labbra, fingendo un'indecisione che Francesco sa benissimo che non prova - perché Lorenzo ascolta sempre le opinioni di tutti, ma quasi mai le prende davvero in considerazione - e appoggia una mano sul fianco di Giuliano, in un gesto che ad occhi estranei potrebbe persino passare per innocente; ma Francesco può immaginare anche senza vederlo il modo in cui le sue dita si allungano a cercare il calore della pelle sotto la stoffa, può quasi sentire i brividi leggeri che quel tocco si lascia dietro come se quella pelle fosse la sua. Francesco ci si è perso, sotto le dita di Lorenzo, e lo sa di quanti danni sono capaci. "Magari lo teniamo per dopo" suggerisce. "Non è l'unica cosa che possiamo fare."

"Che palle."

"Giuliano" lo ammonisce Lorenzo, più divertito di quanto vorrebbe, e si sporge per chiudergli la bocca con un bacio che quasi non lo è - è un tocco così leggero da sembrare quasi casuale, un ordine sussurrato in punta di lingua assieme al suo nome, che gli scivola sulle labbra solo il tempo necessario a farlo tacere. "Dopo."

C'è una nota morbida e roca nel suo tono, nel modo in cui ripete quell'unica parola quasi accarezzandone le sillabe; ma c'è anche la sicurezza di chi non ammette repliche, di chi è convinto di essere nel giusto, e Francesco sa anche questo - sa quanto Lorenzo sia bravo a usare quel tono per sgretolare le difese di chiunque abbia intorno, per farsi adorare anche quando si avrebbe voglia di odiarlo.

"Siete due cagasotto" fa presente Giuliano, la voce che raschia appena contro il fondo della gola.

Lorenzo ride ancora e gli morde il mento, traccia con la bocca una linea umida lungo la mandibola fino ad arrivare accanto al suo orecchio, e lascia salire la mano dal fianco alla schiena. "Fai il bravo" sussurra.

Giuliano chiude gli occhi, prende aria come se d'improvviso tutta quella che aveva nei polmoni fosse sparita, e poi cede e la rilascia in un sospiro sottile. La sua resa la porta scritta sul viso, nell'espressione che gli addolcisce i tratti, nel modo in cui si tende verso il tocco di Lorenzo come se fosse l'unica cosa che esiste, come se Giuliano stesso non esistesse più se non nel punto esatto in cui Lorenzo lo sta toccando.

Se anche Francesco volesse smettere di guardarli - e non vuole - non avrebbe nessuna speranza di riuscirci.

Si ritrova a pensare a troppe cose nello spazio di un istante - che lui è riuscito tante volte a far sospirare Giuliano, toccandolo in tanti posti e in tanti modi diversi, ma mai a ridurlo così; che Lorenzo ci riesce solo un gesto, con una manciata di parole, e allora forse Francesco non è l'unico a gravitargli intorno, forse l'orbita di Giuliano è più nascosta, più irregolare, ma anche lui non ha idea di come fare ad uscirne; che magari è dell'uno o dell'altro che dovrebbe essere davvero geloso e invece non lo è, non ci riesce proprio ad esserlo, e a quello che è ci penserà quando saranno tornati.

"Va bene" concede Giuliano alla fine, con una smorfia imbronciata che li fa sorridere entrambi; ma non dura che un attimo, perché quello successivo sta di nuovo sorridendo anche lui e baciando Francesco come se a questo punto gli spettasse di diritto, come se almeno questo non potesse negarglielo.

Lorenzo ne approfitta per spingerlo via dal muro con la stessa gentilezza che riesce sempre a fargli ottenere quello che vuole, la stessa sottile volontà di comando nascosta sotto la calma dei suoi gesti, e gli scivola dietro fino ad avere il petto contro la sua schiena e le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi, fino a che Francesco non può più scappare.

"Però dopo" aggiunge Giuliano, sporgendosi come per sussurrargli un segreto, ma assicurandosi che anche Lorenzo possa sentirlo, "dopo sei nostro, capito?"

E forse in un altro momento Francesco riderebbe di quelle parole, le considererebbe nient'altro che una battuta spaccona fatta giusto per darsi un tono; ma adesso tutto quello che gli esce dalle labbra è un verso strozzato che si perde da qualche parte in mezzo ai loro respiri, e tutto quello che riesce a pensare, in uno sprazzo di lucidità che gli fa formicolare la pelle e gli accellera i battiti, è _lo sono già_.

Chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare al brivido di essere stretto tra due diversi corpi, intrappolato tra l'abbraccio solido di Lorenzo e la bocca esigente di Giuliano e le mani di entrambi che si fanno strada sotto i vestiti. E' una sensazione nuova, che non ha ancora avuto il tempo di diventare abitudine, e proprio per questo è così eccitante da essere quasi dolorosa - anche se non saprebbe dire, dopotutto, se sia la novità a farlo sentire così o se semplicemente siano loro.

Per tutta risposta le parole di Novella gli tornano in mente d'improvviso _,_ e l'eco soffice della sua risata nella testa di Francesco suona quasi come una maledizione.

_Qualsiasi cosa si chiami Medici._

Se lo è chiesto più di una volta, del resto, se non lo sia davvero; se qualcuno con un senso dell'umorismo davvero di merda non abbia maledetto lui e la sua famiglia tanto tempo fa, costringendoli tutti, in un modo o nell'altro, a desiderare qualcosa che porta lo stesso nome. E forse è stata proprio l'ossessione di suo zio, quell'odio cieco che non ha mai mancato di sbandierare ai quattro venti ad ogni occasione, a spingere lui e Guglielmo nella direzione opposta, ed è una fortuna che finora siano stati così bravi a mantenere ciascuno il proprio segreto; perché se Jacopo sapesse di Bianca, o di Lorenzo e Giuliano, se sapesse che fine ingloriosa ha fatto la sua crociata di una vita intera, Francesco non riesce a immaginare cosa sarebbe in grado di fare.

Adesso, però, Jacopo non c'è. Adesso Firenze è così lontana da sembrare quasi un altro mondo, e persino Barcellona si è ridotta alla lama sottile di luce che filtra attraverso il portone e al suono costante della pioggia, spezzato solo a tratti dalle voci e dai passi affrettati di qualcuno che corre via dall'altro lato della strada. Tutto il resto è solo penombra, e calore, e fiato umido che riempe l'aria.

Tutto il resto sono Lorenzo e Giuliano, e per un attimo Francesco si sente come la prima sera sulla pista della Terrrazza, nonostante lì fossero in mezzo alla folla e qui siano lontani da tutti: come se potesse avere qualunque cosa, e allo stesso tempo non avesse più niente da cercare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ci è voluto tutto il mio autocontrollo per far dire a Giuliano "ma vi siete messi d'accordo?" invece di "MA E' UNA CONGIURA?", e ce l'ho fatta solo perché progetto di metterlo in un'altra fic e non volevo overkillare. *rotola* Però ce la siamo data come missione, nella chat delle Magnificers: più Giuliano che si lagna delle congiure ai suoi danni per tutti. E più congiure. Di quelle belle e innocue e possibilmente zozze, si capisce, quella brutta non è mai avvenuta in nessun universo e ne disconosciamo l'esistenza. #congiuraqualecongiura  
> \- lo zaino di Giuliano (che immagino [identico a quello che avevo io](https://i.imgur.com/8ty9mkV.jpg), jsyk) doveva rimanere una nota di colore random, ma mentre ragionavo sul plot mi è stato saggiamente fatto notare che, a prescindere da quello che poi avrebbero fatto, vuoi che Giuliano essendo Giuliano non si fosse preparato per ogni evenienza? Del resto lo avevamo già stabilito nella prima parte, che quello zaino ne ha viste tante. Ma tante.  
> \- a proposito della prima parte, man mano che la Eli andava avanti l'ho sistemata un po' (e potrei sistemarla ancora) aggiustando cose qui e là a mo' di retcon, perché questo universo ci è esploso in mano e scopriamo cose nuove ogni giorno. Niente di particolarmente rilevante, ho cambiato qualche parola o stralci di frasi al massimo, ma è giusto per dire che se rileggendo vi sembra che qualcosa sia diverso non è un'allucinazione ''XD  
> \- QUESTA VOLTA IL PORNO ARRIVA DAVVERO. GIURO GIURISSIMO. (No, sul serio. E' già quasi tutto scritto, stay tuned.)


	3. Terza parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I BRING THE PORNZ! *stramazza a terra* Ci sono voluti quasi sei mesi ma ce l'ho fatta \m/ abbiatene e fatene ciò che volete, io vado a morire, addio. (Non è vero, in realtà sto andando a scrivere altro. CAPITE COME SONO RIDOTTA.)

Ci vuole meno del previsto perché il suo proposito di tenersi i vestiti addosso cominci a vacillare, perché non c'è modo di infilare quattro mani sotto una maglietta e farla restare al suo posto troppo a lungo, e Giuliano ride di quel mucchietto di stoffa bagnata incastrata sotto le braccia di Francesco, scivolata così in alto e così in fretta che è come se non ci fosse più, e poi prende un lembo della manica tra i denti e tira, come un cucciolo alle prese con un giocattolo nuovo. Ride anche Lorenzo, allora, e cerca delicatamente l'orlo della maglietta con le dita e gli occhi di Francesco con i propri.

"Possiamo?" gli sussurra, e Francesco un po' vorrebbe ridere anche lui e un po' vorrebbe dargli un pugno, perché sa benissimo che se dicesse di no Lorenzo non insisterebbe - e Lorenzo sa benissimo che non glielo dirà, che la sua pelle ha sete delle loro mani e Francesco ha troppa voglia di farsi toccare.

Decide di limitarsi ad annuire, giusto perché almeno la soddisfazione di sentirgli dire di sì a voce alta non gliela vuole dare, ma per una volta Lorenzo sembra non farci nemmeno caso; sembra scivolargli tutto addosso come la pioggia sui tetti, come la maglietta di Francesco che viene via di colpo tra le sue dita non appena lui solleva le braccia, e finisce gettata sul pavimento da Giuliano con il sorriso sfacciato di chi si è appena preso una rivincita.

Ci sono somiglianze e differenze tra loro che risaltano agli occhi di Francesco solo ora che vengono accostate, come i colori complementari di un dipinto, e mentre Giuliano lo tocca ovunque con le mani aperte, riempiendosi i palmi di ogni centimetro, Lorenzo lo sfiora con le dita nei punti esatti in cui sa di farlo rabbrividire; mentre Giuliano gli dipinge un succhiotto su un lato del collo, Lorenzo traccia scie bollenti dal lato opposto con la punta della lingua. Ma sono modi diversi di dire la stessa cosa, gesti che parlano della stessa voglia, e nessun gesto sarebbe altrettanto eccitante, da solo, quanto lo è il fatto che lo stiano facendo insieme.

Giuliano lo morde in cima alla spalla, e Lorenzo china la testa per baciargli il profilo della scapola, e Francesco pensa ai suoi pezzi di puzzle, a quelle linee inchiostrate che parlano di lui e anche di loro, e al fatto che a volte nemmeno quelli gli sembrano abbastanza; che vorrebbe ci fosse un modo per far durare ogni segno che gli lasceranno, per averli addosso sempre, anche se tutto questo dovesse finire. Le loro carezze sono un contratto scritto sul suo corpo, ogni bacio e ogni morso portano il loro nome, quel nome che è di entrambi e da cui Francesco non riesce a liberarsi.

Vorrebbe farselo incidere sulla pelle, vorrebbe berlo dalle loro labbra una lettera alla volta.

Giuliano ha la bontà di non insistere oltre e lasciargli addosso almeno i pantaloni, limitandosi a infilarci dentro una mano e succhiando via il gemito strozzato di Francesco non appena le sue dita gli si chiudono intorno; ma a fare lo stesso con i propri non ci pensa nemmeno, e con l'altra mano li strattona verso il basso per farli scivolare a terra, scansandoli con un piede per non averli intorno alle caviglie a dargli noia. Tanto ci sono l'orlo della canotta e le mani di Francesco a coprire quello che c'è da coprire, e anche se non ci fossero sarebbe lo stesso - Giuliano non avrebbe problemi a far vedere il culo a tutta Barcellona, se qualcuno gli desse una scusa per farlo.

Lorenzo infila una mano tra i loro corpi per slacciarsi i jeans e scivolarne fuori quel tanto che basta per potersi premere addosso a Francesco, per fargli sentire quanto è duro attraverso la stoffa bagnata e sottile che rimane a dividerli; gli afferra i fianchi più saldamente, affondandoci le mani e trascinando appena più giù l'elastico dei bermuda, e Francesco gli si preme addosso a sua volta, d'istinto, come farebbe se lo avesse già dentro. Finiscono per strusciarsi l'uno contro l'altro allo stesso ritmo con cui Francesco si spinge tra le dita di Giuliano, nella morsa calda del suo pugno che lo porta più vicino al limite ogni secondo che passa.

Poi qualcosa in cima alle scale sbatte _di nuovo_ , più forte di prima, e questa volta la bestemmia gli rotola fuori dalle labbra prima di poterla trattenere.

Giuliano scoppia a ridere, e non appena Francesco prova a voltare la testa verso l'alto smette di toccarlo e lo afferra per il mento, e lo bacia finché non manca il fiato ad entrambi, finché qualsiasi rumore non annega nell'affanno dei loro respiri. "Ci possiamo fermare, se vuoi" gli sussurra Lorenzo, con un divertimento quasi crudele, e Francesco non sa indovinare se sia per la bestemmia - Lorenzo non se la prende per cose del genere, ma non vuol dire che gli facciano piacere - o solo per il gusto di tormentarlo, ma è comunque tentato di mandarlo a cagare.

Giuliano ride persino più forte. "Che stronzo."

"Stavo solo chiedendo" si difende Lorenzo, senza neanche darsi pena di suonare credibile.

Francesco sbuffa piano e poi volta la testa per guardarlo, e Lorenzo è lì, a un soffio da lui, con quel sorriso storto e bellissimo e quell'innocenza così falsa da prenderlo a schiaffi, gli occhi che brillano e le ciglia ancora imperlate di pioggia. Non c'è modo di resistergli neanche volendo, e Francesco non ricorda di averlo voluto nemmeno per un istante. "No" obietta, sfuggendo dalle mani di Giuliano per voltarsi del tutto e premerglisi addosso, la fronte appoggiata alla sua. "No, ha ragione. Sei uno stronzo."

La sua risata gli si infrange sulle labbra e Francesco la inghiotte come fosse acqua, se ne disseta mentre gli prende il viso tra le mani e si fa scorrere sotto le dita quell'ombra di barba che da qualche giorno gli accarezza mento e guance - merito suo e di Giuliano, questo, dei rasoi che gli hanno sequestrato non appena ha lasciato incustodita la valigia per un attimo e dei modi più o meno sleali con cui lo hanno distratto ogni volta che parlava di comprarne altri; non sono ancora riusciti a convincerlo che dovrebbe portarla sempre, ma contano di arrivarci presto. Piace ad entrambi l'idea che sul viso di Lorenzo ci sia qualcosa di ruvido, di imperfetto, e non solo perché lo rende ancora più bello ma perchè possono sentirla sfregare contro la pelle quando lo baciano, portarne addosso il rossore come un trofeo.

Le dita di Francesco scendono più in basso, si impigliano nella catenina, lottano con i bottoni della camicia fino ad aprirla quasi con la forza. Lorenzo se la lascia togliere senza protestare, perché sa che a Francesco lasciare i propri segni piace tanto quanto avere addosso i loro; sa che si lascia fare di tutto, ma che poi vuole restituire il favore. Si allunga a sfiorarlo alla base della schiena, lì dove l'elastico lascia scoperto il suo punto più sensibile, dove a Giuliano piace toccarlo di nascosto quando sono in giro insieme, dove Lorenzo non manca mai di appoggiare le labbra e la lingua prima di prenderlo da dietro, e per tutta risposta Francesco gli si aggrappa alle spalle e ci affonda contro le unghie, gli nasconde il viso nell'incavo del collo e succhia e morde fino a sentire il suo respiro che accelera, fino a strappargli il primo gemito dalla bocca. E' una sfida contro di lui e contro se stesso e Francesco ci si dedica senza risparmiarsi, perchè non conosce niente di più appagante che sentirlo cedere un istante alla volta.

Si ricorda di controllare che fine ha fatto Giuliano solo quando sente Lorenzo voltare la testa per cercarlo, e soffocare l'accenno di un'altra risata. Alza gli occhi e lo trova accanto a loro, appoggiato di schiena contro il muro, il petto che si alza e si abbassa allo stesso ritmo della mano che tiene tra le gambe, mentre si lecca le labbra senza nessuna vergogna; si accarezza pigramente, con una lentezza che Francesco gli ha visto usare poche volte, come se stesse cercando di prolungare il momento il più possibile.

"Da quando ti piace guardare?" lo prende in giro Lorenzo, e nonostante il tono sia divertito quella nota roca e autoritaria è ancora lì, a far vibrare la sua voce e il respiro di Giuliano, a riempire l'aria di una tensione sottile che crepita tra di loro come elettricità.

"Da quando posso guardare voi."

Lo sanno entrambi che non durerà - che Giuliano non è capace di restare in disparte troppo a lungo, che guardare senza toccare non fa per lui; ma si godono l’attimo, i suoi occhi incollati addosso e il luccichio sulle sue labbra e sotto le sue dita già umide. E forse è per questo - perché c’è Giuliano a distrarlo, come sempre - che Francesco non si accorge della mano di Lorenzo che affonda tra i suoi capelli quasi con noncuranza, dello sguardo lucido e affamato che rivolge a suo fratello e di come solleva appena l’angolo della bocca.

Non se ne accorge finché non è già troppo tardi, finché Lorenzo non lo afferra per la nuca e tira così forte da fargli piegare di colpo la testa all’indietro.

Francesco geme senza nemmeno realizzarlo, di sorpresa e di piacere e di un dolore sottile come una puntura di spillo, ma che gli infiamma ogni nervo e ogni goccia di sangue. Non c’è spazio per altro tra le sue percezioni che non sia la tensione dei muscoli, la presa sicura di quelle dita che lo tengono fermo come un'ancora, la consistenza soffice della lingua di Lorenzo che gli percorre il collo in un’unica carezza languida, dalla base della gola fino al mento.

_Sei nostro._

Registra solo distrattamente il verso strozzato di Giuliano, il rumore sfacciato e improvviso della sua mano che accelera il proprio ritmo; ha appena il tempo di provare a voltarsi, di incrociarne lo sguardo mentre inarca la schiena e si tocca per loro senza più trattenersi, prima che Lorenzo gli faccia riabbassare la testa e si riprenda la sua bocca, chiudendogliela a metà di un respiro. Se lo attira addosso con entrambe le mani, quella che ancora gli stringe i capelli e quella che è scivolata appena sotto la curva di una natica, e sorride della foga di Francesco, dei movimenti sconnessi con cui cerca di placare la propria voglia. Lorenzo è attento e metodico persino ora, invece, e Francesco odia quel barlume di coerenza che ancora gli brilla negli occhi - almeno fino a quando non lo sente trascinare entrambi contro il muro e guidargli il bacino verso il suo per fargli trovare l'angolo giusto, la frizione perfetta della quale possono godere insieme.

Giuliano, come previsto, non resiste ancora per molto lontano da loro. Scivola di nuovo alle spalle di Francesco, premendosi contro di lui come quando erano ancora in strada, rubandogli lo spazio come se ogni millimetro d'aria che li separa fosse di troppo; gli passa le labbra dietro il collo fino a raggiungere le dita di Lorenzo, e Francesco sente il suo respiro che si increspa, la sua presa che si allenta, mentre Giuliano gliele bacia una per una. Sa quanto sia vicino anche senza vederlo, lo sa per il modo irrequieto in cui si muove dietro di lui non appena ricomincia a toccarsi, per il fiato che gli solletica la pelle sempre più umido e veloce; lo sa perché, realizza d'improvviso, sa che suono ha l'orgasmo di Giuliano e che suono ha quello di Lorenzo, in cosa sono diversi e in cosa sono uguali.

Prova a spostare una mano, a infilarla alla cieca dietro di sé per aiutarlo, ma Giuliano ride e la ferma, e la riporta dov'era. "Faccio da solo" sussurra, e a Francesco il suo rifiuto sembra strano, perché Giuliano è un ingordo e non rifiuta mai quel che gli viene offerto; ma poi capisce che non lo sta facendo per generosità ma solo perché vuole venirgli addosso, e vuole che Francesco lo senta, e vuole decidere quando e dove e cosa fargli sentire. Anche Lorenzo deve averlo capito, perché sorride in quel modo che stringe ogni volta lo stomaco di Francesco, e gli afferra di nuovo i fianchi per tenerlo fermo. Francesco inspira tra i denti mentre Giuliano si sporge accanto al suo orecchio, deciso a non fargli perdere un suono né un respiro, e geme forte come se la mano che lo tocca fosse la sua.

Gli viene sulla schiena sporcandolo di gocce calde che si mescolano a quelle ancora aggrappate alla sua pelle, e scivolano in basso fino a perdersi tra la stoffa bagnata.

La pioggia si è fatta più silenziosa, un rumore bianco di sottofondo che sembra provenire da un luogo infinitamente lontano, e Francesco non saprebbe dire se sia perché il temporale si è placato o perché a sommergerlo ci sono gli ansiti di Giuliano che si acquietano pian piano, il fruscio dei vestiti che se fosse meno testardo si sarebbe già tolto per sentire l'erezione di Lorenzo contro la sua senza più nessuna barriera. E' che a volte gli fa paura, la facilità con cui riescono a fargli cambiare idea, il modo che hanno di fargli mettere in discussione qualsiasi cosa, e ha bisogno di aggrapparsi a quel poco che resta per non esserne travolto.

E' che a volte Lorenzo e Giuliano sono troppo, sono _tutto_ , e Francesco non sa cosa fare con loro.

E' vicino anche lui, ora, tanto da sentire il piacere che monta senza nemmeno aver bisogno di essere toccato, limitandosi ad assecondare Lorenzo che continua a strusciarglisi addosso, a tremare sotto le dita di Giuliano che lentamente gli ripuliscono la schiena. Non è ancora abbastanza, però, e Francesco quasi ringhia per la frustrazione, in bilico tra la voglia ostinata di continuare così fino alla fine e quella di avere una mano tra le gambe, non importa a chi appartenga.

"Aspetta" comincia, a corto di fiato. "Non so se ce la faccio così."

"Sì che ce la fai" lo interrompe Lorenzo, la voce bassa e morbida come velluto, e Francesco non può che inghiottire ogni dubbio e seguire quella voce con la stessa fiducia incondizionata con cui la seguirebbe ovunque, ascoltarla mentre gli mormora addosso incitamenti rochi che gli arroventano la pelle e gli fanno ribollire il sangue. Giuliano non dice nulla ma Francesco sa che sta sorridendo, lo sente nella piega delle labbra che gli sfiorano di nuovo l'orecchio, sulla punta della lingua che ne stuzzica il lobo. Le loro mani si intrecciano, gli circondano i fianchi come la prima volta in cui li ha avuti entrambi dentro, come se fossero il prolungamento l'uno dell'altro, ed è quello il momento in cui i confini tra i loro corpi si confondono e i loro colori sfumano e si mescolano, lasciandolo a domandarsi chi sia stato a stenderglieli addosso. "Così, Francesco. Vieni per noi."

E' un sussurro talmente leggero da perdersi nell'aria, ma Francesco non ha bisogno di nient'altro. Viene per loro, tra le loro mani, nel calore soffocante della loro stretta.

Gli ultimi echi del suo orgasmo si spengono sulle labbra di entrambi, nei baci che pretendono prima di lasciarlo andare, come le scintille di una sigaretta schiacciata contro l'asfalto. L'aria sa ancora di loro, odora di sesso e pioggia e sudore, e Francesco se ne riempie il naso e i polmoni mentre riapre gli occhi appannati dal languore, e mette a fuoco il viso di Lorenzo a un soffio dal suo.

Lo sguardo gli cade in basso, sui boxer umidi e gonfi, e realizza che è l'unico a non essere ancora venuto e che a giudicare da come si tormenta le labbra con i denti dev'essere quasi al limite. Francesco non sta a pensarci troppo su: glieli abbassa quanto riesce, lasciandoglieli aggrappati alle cosce assieme ai jeans, e lo prende in mano.

Lorenzo rovescia la testa contro il muro e sospira piano, a bocca aperta, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia. Per un attimo a Francesco viene in mente di fermarsi, di godersi quell'immagine un po' più a lungo, ma non ha la pazienza che serve a fare cose del genere; non ha quel sadismo di cui gli capita di ritrovarsi vittima - di cui gli _piace_ ritrovarsi vittima - ogni volta che Lorenzo decide di rallentare proprio quando non dovrebbe, di tenerlo in bilico per secondi che sembrano ore prima di lasciarlo venire. Non vuole sprecare il tempo che passa con lui, con loro, perché a volte gli sembra ancora impossibile che questo tempo esista; vuole dare e prendere tutto quello che può, vivere tutto quello che gli stanno offrendo.

Gli occhi di Lorenzo si perdono oltre i suoi, cercano quelli di Giuliano dietro le sue spalle, e Francesco si rende conto che anche da lontano i loro respiri si distanziano di appena un soffio, che si cercano e si trovano come se fossero abituati a farlo. Si rende conto che Giuliano lo sta guardando mentre tocca suo fratello, che Lorenzo si sta facendo guardare, e non è la prima volta che succede e non dovrebbe sembrargli diversa dalle altre, ma il fatto è che non si è mai concesso di pensarci troppo.

E invece adesso ci pensa, e immagina cosa succederebbe se non ci fosse lui in mezzo a loro; immagina Lorenzo e Giuliano stretti l'uno all'altro a respirarsi addosso, immagina quei respiri diventare gemiti, e nomi sussurrati, e frammenti di parole schiacciati tra le loro bocche. E' passato troppo poco tempo perché quel pensiero possa eccitarlo come farebbe in un altro momento, ma Francesco lo sente comunque mordergli lo stomaco, sciogliervi dentro un calore che è la promessa di qualcosa che sembra sempre meno una fantasia e sempre più una realtà.

C'è una calma insolita nel modo in cui Giuliano scivola via di nuovo, posando un bacio sulla spalla di Francesco e lasciandolo a rimpiangere il calore del suo corpo contro la schiena, e si riprende il suo posto accanto al muro; e c'è un'attenzione tutta particolare nel modo in cui la sua fronte e le sue labbra si appoggiano a quelle di Lorenzo, congiungendosi come due metà speculari di una figura sola. "Manchi solo tu" gli sussurra, con una punta di divertimento.

"Sì?" ride Lorenzo, affannato. "Datevi da fare, allora."

Giuliano gli nasconde il viso nell'incavo del collo e per un attimo Francesco crede di sentirlo mormorare qualcos'altro, qualcosa che non riesce a capire; Lorenzo si limita a scuotere appena la testa, in un gesto che potrebbe essere una risposta o solo frutto di quell'esasperazione affettuosa che sembra essere la sua costante quando è intorno a suo fratello. Però la mano di Giuliano non si unisce a quella di Francesco, non tocca Lorenzo come è evidente che vorrebbe fare. Risale il suo petto e gli si appoggia al cuore, con una dolcezza che non sembrerebbe nemmeno da lui se non fosse per le dita che quasi gli tremano, che si arcuano come se volesse strapparglielo via per sentirlo pulsare nel proprio palmo; e si acquietano solo quando Lorenzo gli copre la mano con la propria, quasi a ricordargli che non ha bisogno di farlo, che tanto è suo anche se resta dov'è.

Francesco non sa ancora cosa pensare, è vero, ci sono troppi tasselli che gli mancano, ma tra loro è _letteralmente_ una questione di sangue e lo ha capito d'istinto che non può essere semplice, non può essere tranquilla; che dev'essere complicata come lo sono entrambi, come lo è qualsiasi cosa riguardi la loro famiglia, e tenera e feroce come il bacio che si scambiano adesso, lasciandolo a guardarli con il fiato più corto di un attimo prima.

Giuliano si scosta solo per tornare dov'era, per scendere a torturare il collo di Lorenzo come ha già fatto Francesco e succhiarne la pelle tra le labbra fino a lasciarla umida e arrossata, senza curarsi di dove lo sta marchiando o di chi potrebbe accorgersene. Lorenzo volta il viso dal lato opposto, gli concede lo spazio per fare quello che vuole e intanto cerca la bocca di Francesco, si lascia invadere dalla sua lingua mentre la mano che lo tocca stringe un po' più forte, si muove un po' più veloce. Francesco nota con la coda dell'occhio le dita di Giuliano spostarsi pigramente, quasi senza farsi sentire, e il suo sorriso anticipa di un istante il gemito soffocato di Lorenzo quando gli prende un capezzolo tra pollice e indice.

"Così?" soffia Giuliano al suo orecchio, la voce che persino ora ha il sapore di una presa in giro.

Lorenzo prova a ridere di nuovo, ma è distratto dalle carezze ruvide di Francesco, da quelle sfrontate di Giuliano, e la sua risata diventa un ansito roco che rimbomba quasi troppo forte nello spazio piccolo e silenzioso che li circonda. "Così" conferma, trattenendo le parole per fare meno rumore possibile, mordendosi le labbra di riflesso fino a renderle ancora più rosse e più lucide. Francesco si impone di non mordergliele a sua volta solo per poterle guardare, per ammirare lo spettacolo che è Lorenzo mentre gode per loro. "Così, ci sono."

Lo accompagna con le dita fino alla fine, lasciandoselo venire sulla mano, staccandogli gli occhi di dosso solo per cercare quelli di Giuliano e dividerne l'immagine con lui.

Lorenzo sospira di nuovo e se li attira entrambi contro mentre riprende fiato, come se avesse bisogno di loro per trovare aria; si volta per sfiorare la guancia di Francesco con un bacio lieve, quasi distratto, e Francesco trattiene a stento una risata perché è _così_ da Lorenzo, ringraziare qualcuno per una sega con un bacio sulla guancia. Giuliano si allunga quel poco che basta a raggiungere un punto qualsiasi della schiena di Francesco, a curvare possessivamente una mano attorno alla sua vita e chiudere quel cerchio in cui ci sono solo loro, in cui non si può neanche immaginare di stare vicini senza toccarsi. Ma si può stare in silenzio a sorridersi e a far scontrare i respiri, a strusciare la punta del naso l'uno contro l'altro fingendo che sia per sbaglio, e sapendo non lo è.

Francesco prende aria a sua volta, lentamente, e pensa che sta bene. Sta bene in questo posto, a condividere con Lorenzo e Giuliano questo ritaglio di spazio che chiude fuori il resto del mondo, senza sapere dove finisce il suo corpo e dove cominciano i loro. Sta bene dentro questo istante, così bene da desiderare che non finisca.

Si guarda la mano ancora sporca come se non avesse un'idea precisa di cosa farne; vorrebbe portarsela alla bocca, vorrebbe farsi guardare mentre si succhia le dita e assaggia il sapore di Lorenzo sulla lingua, ma questo è il genere di cosa che potrebbe fare Giuliano, che a Francesco riuscirebbe solo con abbastanza alcool in corpo e forse nemmeno allora. Si limita a scuoterla piano e a passarsela sui bermuda, che tanto ormai sono ridotti a un disastro e di certo non sono più bagnati di quanto lo fossero prima - o magari sì, ma può sperare che là fuori nessuno se ne accorga.

Lorenzo segue i suoi movimenti con un sorrisetto divertito. "Almeno sono serviti a qualcosa" commenta.

Giuliano ride e traccia il bordo dell’elastico con un dito. "Guarda che appena torniamo a casa te li tolgo" lo avverte, piegandosi fino a sfiorargli il collo con le labbra. "Te lo giuro, Cesco, non ti faccio neanche chiudere la porta."

Ma Francesco smette di ascoltarlo prima che sia arrivato alla fine della frase, perché c'è qualcosa nel modo in cui Giuliano dice _casa_ che ferma il suo cuore a metà di un battito, e per un attimo non c'è verso di farlo ripartire. Per un attimo riesce a pensare soltanto al letto che fin da subito è diventato di tutti e tre, e a quanto poco ci abbiano messo a trovare il modo perfetto di incastrarcisi; al tavolo dove fanno colazione ogni mattina, alle loro gambe che si sfiorano mentre sono seduti e alle tazze poggiate accanto al lavandino; alle quattro mura che racchiudono quei pochi metri quadri che non rivedranno mai più, a quanto siano uguali e diverse da quelle sempre troppo sottili che dividono la sua stanza da quelle dei suoi coinquilini, e da quelle spesse e gelide che l'hanno visto crescere. Per un attimo la verità gli brilla davanti agli occhi con una chiarezza che quasi lo acceca, e la verità è che casa non è un posto. Casa non è Barcellona, e non è Roma, e forse non è nemmeno Firenze.

Casa potrebbero essere Lorenzo e Giuliano, ma Francesco non ha ancora ben chiaro come fare a tornarci, né ha idea di quanto tempo ci vorrà.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- spoiler: CE NE VORRA' TANTO DI TEMPO PERCHE' SIETE TRE COGLIONI *lancia cose piangendo* (ma sappiamo che ci arriverete quindi va tutto bene <3)  
> \- io giuro che ero partita con l'idea che il Medicest in questa fic dovesse restare di contorno, perché essendo ambientata prima del secondo capitolo di [LDM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113976) (che è dove Francesco vede Lorenzo e Giuliano insieme per la prima volta) mi sembrava sensato che fossero ancora molto prudenti, che interagissero poco o nulla tra di loro e che fosse Francesco il centro dell'attenzione. Eccetto che LOL NO, si sono presi comunque tutto lo spazio possibile e ne è uscita anche una cosa vagamente angst <\3 *abbraccia Giuliano per sempre*, e siccome palesemente la cosa a Francesco non dispiaceva sono andata dove mi portava la corrente e ciao (incidentalmente, sempre nel secondo capitolo si parla di un certo arrossamento sotto il collo di Lorenzo che porterebbe la firma di Giuliano, per cui già che c'ero ho voluto dare alla cosa un'adeguata backstory :P).  
> \- (e comunque non contenti di ciò Lorenzo e Giuliano hanno deciso di farmi scrivere un cazzilione di altra roba su di loro che non avevo previsto, ma questa è un'altra storia) (io boh, doveva essere Francesco la puttana di qualsiasi cosa si chiami Medici, non era previsto CHE LO DIVENTASSI IO) (#salvatemi #notreally)


End file.
